


Dearly Beloved

by Sincerelyfangirlfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate to Love, Modern Romeo and Juliet, alternative universe, feuding family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerelyfangirlfics/pseuds/Sincerelyfangirlfics
Summary: Synopsis: Winchester. The name inspired fear in the hearts of many in Lawrence Hill, New York. John Winchester was the name of the patriarch of a family stained with crime and blood. Sex. Booze. Parties were in the Winchester family’s control after years worth of battle with the family of Novak. When it was time to maintain peace, the ruling heads of each family—John Winchester and Charles Novak decided that someone of their kin must wed for peace to be kept.Plot: Twenty-five year old  Millie Mary  Winchester—residing in Boston with her three roommates—did not expect much on a regular Tuesday—all she wanted was her afternoon food and drink, much less than being kidnapped in broad daylight with her two closest friends. Now, she is expected to marry a man twice her age.





	1. Prologue

Title: Dearly Beloved 

Prologue—1992

“Extra! Extra! Read all about it! The Winchester-Novak bond is forged!!! A wedding in the future for peace to be kept!!” The Newspaper delivering man chanted out along the narrow roads of Lawrence Hall. 

It was dark and dreary…the weather of Lawrence Hall, much like the moods of the Winchester family. John Winchester had found himself in a situation that can bite him in the ass if he was not careful. 

Twenty-one year old Castiel James Novak has been given the hand of his youngest child and only daughter—who had been born a few months prior. 

 

Millie was expected to marry The Novak Heir when she came of age.

Eighteen years seemed so far away but now so clear and near. 

For decades since the Prohibition that these two families been in feud—a ceasefire though blood had rained on the streets from time to time. 

According to the local city council and his wise father—Henry, this wedding is necessary for peace to be maintained. 

So in the near future, the Winchester and Novak blood will converge.


	2. Part 1

Part 01—

Millie Mary Winchester sat at her desk in the kindergarten classroom that she taught at. Liberty Bell Elementary School was a small place that catered to the academic excellence of five to eleven year olds. 

“Ms. Campbell, Billy pulled my pigtail! One of the girls—Sadie squealed in annoyance. 

Letting out a sigh. This wasn’t new. Something always happened in the classroom—last week, someone ate glue, the week before that, someone let the frog out.

Something always happened and that’s a given—considering a fact that it is a kindergarten classroom. 

“Billy, quit pulling Sadie’s pigtail. If she says stop, then stop.” Millie sternly said to the pouting six year old boy. 

“And if I don’t!” He sassed back…she narrowed her eyes in annoyance before stating, “Time out chair and I call your parents.”

His eyes widen before nodding, “Fine. I’ll stop. I’m sorry Sadie.” He turned toward the young girl. 

She nodded in the form of an acknowledgment. 

Together, the boy and girl walked off. 

“That was easy.” She heard a familiar drawl from behind. Perched against the door frame—stood with a sleek leather jacket and a police badge was one of your closest friends—Police Detective Deputy Sanjana Khanna. 

“Well, they’re all five and six so what do you expect?” Millie quipped, smirking at her best friend. 

Sage shrugged before brushing off from the wall. She held her arms out which the girl quickly accepted the friendly hug. 

“Half day today so lunch is definitely in question.” She laughed, pulling away. “I’m guessing Samantha finished her shift at the Precinct.” 

“Yeah, I don’t know what assistant crime scene lab techs do but she’s done for the coming weekend—starting today. She’ll join us for lunch too.” Sage replied as the bell rang. 

“Class! Remember to grab your books for tonight’s reading! See you guys tomorrow!” The young woman quickly addressed the class. 

“Bye! Ms. Campbell!”

“See you later Ms. Sandra!” 

A cacophony of students echoed their departure as they left the classroom. Millie Winchester glanced around the classroom—noticing how clean the students had left it. 

A little work for her or even the janitor!

“Sandy? You ready to go?” Sage called out as she stood waiting the door. Millie went grabbing the classroom keys and her favorite purse as she followed Sage out. 

The police SUV stood off the corner of the street with Samantha in the front passenger seat. Samantha waved as she caught the sight of the girls walking toward her. 

“Afternoon! Teacher Lady!” Samantha laughed as Millie smirked and Sage took their necessary seats for this drive. She finally noticed the worry lines on Sage’s face as she drove near a street before a stoplight. 

“You okay?” Millie asked, sending a soft smile to comfort her friend. Sage was a junior police detective for the last two years. After graduation she was immediately recruited for the Boston PD. 

Sage Khanna was assisting the detective in charge of missing persons’ report and something was worrying her. Her eyebrows furrowed. 

“Yeah. Um, this case is a little harder than all the others.” She carefully revealed just a bit. It was protocol not to say a lot. 

“A missing man is a politician from New York this time.” She stated as Samantha let out a gasp… Eyes wide and unsure. 

“I think I read about that somewhere! Is the man Ames Tatron from Lawrence Hall, New York?” Samantha questioned. 

“Yeah! How’d ya know?” Sage asked curiously. Samantha was obviously a bookworm this should be beyond her knowledge as far as anyone knew—Samantha did not read crime. 

“Today’s news in NYTimes but they are keeping it quiet?” Samantha asked with a pondering expression on her face before added, “Is it the Winchesters?” 

And it was then when Millie started a nervous coughing fit. 

“Whoa! SANDY!?” 

“Sandra, breathe girl!” 

Two very concerned voices were heard as her eyes redden and chest heaved. Tears welled before Millie shook them away and calmed down. 

“Sandra?” A worried Samantha questioned, “You okay?”-waving a hand in front of Millie's face. 

Widen eyes they both watched her as if she were about to attack them or die any minute. Sage kept her eyes on her youngest best friend's face from the rearview mirror. 

“I’m okay! Fuzzball from class today! But the Winchesters?” She carefully divert the conversation back to the Winchesters.

Winchesters. 

She knew that name very well. That name had engraved itself into her mind, heart, body, and soul. The blood that ran through her veins was Winchester. 

Sandra Campbell was not even her real name. 

Millie Mary Winchester, the daughter of John Winchester and Mary Winchester, the reigning rulers of well, everything in Lawrence Hall, New York.   
She disappeared on her eighteenth birthday and would be wedding day for school in Boston and for years she lived in fear of being found.

Silence remained. 

“Well, we’re here.” Sage awkwardly brought the conversation to the new restaurant that you planned on spending your lunch time in. 

“The Bunker—burger place?” Samantha questioned as she read the sign. Sage shrugged and scoffed at the sight the valet parking sign. 

Sage pulled up toward the valet parking two tall men walked up in vests. They were all related and familiar. 

“Alright! Give it here Sweetheart!” The oldest one told Sage as she got out of the car while the other offered happy hour drinks. 

Sage Khanna scowled at the taller man in front of her as she held on to her car keys. He was obviously tall. Muscular and had nice eyes. She noted that they were an interesting shade of green. 

“Now, listen Mister! If I see a scratch of her in any form, I’ll take you downtown.” Sage smirked her threat as the guy gulped before smirking at her. 

“With handcuffs?” He teased as Sage opened her mouth to retort when Samantha grasped her arm, “Can we go inside?” 

Samantha sternly asked—knowing fully that this was her chance to intervene or Sage would cause a scene—taking the keys for Sage’s hand, Samantha handed it to the man.

Samantha and Millie curiously glanced at each other before looking down at their menu after they were seated. 

“Back to the topic in the car: The Winchesters. Ever heard of them?” Samantha asked. Millie froze. 

“Former crime family? Yeah, I heard of them.” Millie nodded cautiously. That was enough for her to get chills down her spine. 

"Sage thinks they had something do with the disappearance of a politician-Ames Tatron.” Samantha quipped as she reached forward for some garlic fries that were complementary. 

“It makes sense though. Ames' old bank accounts had money put in from a secret overseas firm, I'm guessing bribery and I bet it was John Winchester's. My grandfather defended John Winchester once because Henry gave him a handsome amount of money. He said that working with them was one of the scariest things in the world. John Winchester is really intimidating. He’s so tall with this dark full beard. My grandfather was a fairly tall man but next to John and Henry, he was a midget.” Sage explained. 

“What happened?” Samantha asked while Millie sat there nervously fiddling with her fingers beside her tiny friend who was playing with the corner of the menu as her attention was focused on Sage and the story behind the Winchester family. 

“He got the sentence dropped from twenty years to five. Though John got out six months earlier. Apparently he got a chick pregnant and they thought a kid would make a honest man out of him. And this was way before my brothers and I were even born. It was 1979.” Sage took a sip of the complementary drink before shivering a bit. 

“Didn’t he have a daughter? I remember reading something about that.” Samantha asked. 

This time Millie Mary Winchester froze. Throat parched and lips chapped—unable to say anything. 

“Back in 1979, no! It was a boy. Though he did have a couple kids after that. So maybe.” Sage nodded before adding, “Do you guys feel a little dizzy?” 

“Y-yeah.” Samantha shivered before grasping her head. She felt like something was pounding against her skull. 

Sage had shut her eyes and rested her head against the headrest cushion of the chair while Millie looked around at two of her friends before glancing around the restaurant. 

Everyone was unconscious. except for her. 

Samantha and Sage were half-awake. 

“Hello Sandra or should we say Miss Millie....” You turned back around to see the two men from the parking lot. All of them had removed the uniform and were dressed in a black three piece suit. 

The tallest one had swooped down and pulled a half-awake Samantha into his arms as she struggled a bit, “No! SANDRA HELP!” 

The oldest male had grabbed a sleeping Sage by her waist and tossed her over his shoulder like a rag doll. Sage was completely knocked out. 

“Good luck Mills.” That voice. The deep snark in his voice. The one she hadn't heard in years...the voice of her oldest brother.

She sat there still when a presence stood behind. It was chilling to the bone as her breathing became labored and worried. 

“Hello Sweetheart, miss me?” 

Castiel Novak.

He was here...


	3. Part 2

Part 2—

“Castiel” Her voice was a soft whisper as she stuttered out, “H-how?” Castiel stood there dressed in a pressed pitch black suit with a black trenchcoat and a smirk as he lit a cigar.

“Oh dollface, you dyed your hair. It’s okay I like this color on you. Nice contacts by the way. Though I prefer your natural eye color.” He rasped before reaching forward to play with her dyed black strand of hair. 

With a reflexes of a cat, she slapped his hand away as tears welled up in her eyes. 

“Not nice.” Castiel winked before adding, “Poor, sweet, little Millie, you’re caught now. Did you really think we would let you off like that?”

Silence. she sat there—glaring into his blacken soul. 

“All because of a school event, what was it? The Festival of Bells at Christmas. They did an article in the newspaper about how some gifted teacher coordinated the successful event. Pity, the students will never see their beloved teacher again.” Castiel quipped, signaling a man in a black suit to get him a glass of scotch. 

“Relax, I won’t hurt the little snot-nosed brats. But you on the other hand caused me and your family humiliation. What better way to rectify that is to marry me? And maybe I will leave your stupid friends alone.” Castiel smirked as he added that last bit. 

The glass of scotch set in front of him as he stared as her face redden with anger and grief. At least the girls will be safe. 

“Fine. I’ll go with you. As long as Sage and Samantha are safe.” Millie resigned, knowing this was inevitable from the moment she learned about this at sixteen. 

She and Castiel were going to be wedded and sooner or later, she... will have to provide an heir. The freedom she enjoyed for the last seven years was enough to last a lifetime. 

“Good. And since your brothers had been good sports in helping me find you. I decided gift them for their efforts. Your lovely friends make excellent prizes do they? Especially that firecracker Sage. She is perfect for Dean, isn’t she?” Castiel laughed at the moment her jaw dropped. 

“NO!” Millie stood up but right as she did that...her vision blurred as something struck her from behind. 

\-------

“Sandra?”

She heard a soft voice call out in the darkness and then a gentle nudge, a loud “SANDY!” followed after. 

Her vision slowly adjusted to the dim light of the room or section of the private jet. Millie could see clearer now and the first thing she noticed was Sage and Samantha bounded to the plane seat. 

“Sammy. Sage, Y’all okay?” She coughed out when a glass of water came in her line of vision. The hand that held the glass had a knuckle tattooed “MW” on it. Her eyes followed up the arm when recognizing the finally familiar features of her older brother—Sam Winchester. 

“S-Sam?” She croaked a bit before moving her gaze to your bounded friends. No bruises but the girls looked troubled. Samantha was trying not to cry with Sage a searing glare on her face—directed toward a smug Dean. 

“Drink this Millie” Sam commanded. Sage’s eyes quickly moved toward her friend from a smirking Dean. Fire roaring in her dark brown eyes that definitely meant trouble. Millie finished the glass of water quickly. 

“Millie? That’s your name. Not Sandra?” The glare still etched onto her face. The fire in her eyes had died down at bit instead she had a betrayed expression. 

“Guys, I” Millie started off before Samantha interrupted, “You lied to us. You were our friend. Our best friend. And you lied to us. I don’t how you can offer an explanation to that.” 

“Sammy, it was NOT a lie. I am still your friend. I am still the same girl you met on campus.” 

“Really. I beg to differ, Sandra or I mean Millie... Why? Cause that’s your real name apparently.” Sage snorted before looking away. All Sanjana Khanna felt at the moment was betrayal and shock. This was worse.

“No! I mean yes, Millie is my name but I am still Sandra, she’s a part of me. Sage and Sammy, come on you guys know me.” You begged as tears welled up. 

Dean Winchester watched with heavy heart as his baby sister begged her friends. They always looked out for her as a kids but slowly, they all drifted apart except he and Sam became closer—leaving Millie alone. 

He let out a sigh as he met Sam’s glance. Sam Winchester was also upset by the tears of his baby sister. It hurt him to watch his youngest sibling beg her friends. 

“NO. We don’t know you. We’re done.” Samantha loudly stated before one or two tears leaked out of her eyes.


	4. Part 3

Dean Winchester walked toward the guest quarters with his little sister’s two best friends—well her ex-best friends.  
  
“This has gotta be from the 20s!” He heard an awestruck Samantha quip from behind. It was true. Dean smirked with pride.  
  
Winchester Manor had been built here nearing the end of 1919 and fully completed with furnishings in the first week of January 1920.  
  
Great Grandfather Winchester had this manor built as a safe haven for his stash of Booze from Europe—Ireland but Prohibition struck down the company of whiskey that he ran.  
  
It was the family business that they ran and quite illegally too.  
  
 Henry Winchester, his grandfather had taken the reins after a gun fight had killed Great Papaw Winchester. At the time, Henry was the town’s newest deputy sheriff.  
  
The gun fight that had killed Great Papaw was led by Chuck Shurley who was their rival for whiskey producing business.  
  
And years that conflict remained.  
  
Though there was a ceasefire after Henry and his dad came into office, there is still bad blood between the two families one of the reasons: for the marriage between: Castiel and Millie.  
  
“Samantha sweetie?” He heard Sage grouch as they turned the corner. A portrait of his Great Grandfather and Henry hung. Dean bowed his head as a form of respect while they continued on.  
  
“Yeah?” Samantha acknowledged as her hand touched the pristine woodwork of the hallway. It was beautiful even if they were being head against their will here.  
  
“Shut up.” Sage glared, smacking Samantha’s hand away from the curving design. Samantha rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
  
“Hey! We are being held against our wills here, the least I can do is make most of this!” Samantha loudly explained—making sure Dean obviously caught the ‘against our will’ part.  
  
“Sorry ladies! None of you guys can ever leave. After all how bad it must look to Castiel that we lost his lovely presents.” Dean laughed as he turned to look at them.  
  
Samantha was staring at him with wide eyes, and his favorite girl—the lovely Sage—was turning a few shades darker than red.  
  
His little firecracker was angry.  
  
How sweet.  
  
And Dean led them off whistling.

\---  
  
  
"MILLIE MARY!!!” She heard her mother—Mary Sandra Campbell-Winchester yell as she entered the room. Her short frame latched on to Millie's as she cried happily.  
  
“Hi Mother,”  Millie droned out, letting her hands remain down in her mother's embrace, “It’s been awhile?” A questioning tone took over her bored tone.  
  
“Mills! Don’t you dare do that to me again!” She pulled away to stare at her only daughter. This was the first time after a long time that she saw her mom.  
  
Her once shining blonde hair had matured into grays. It was obvious to see strands of white stood out against the blonde.  
  
She was still small compared to the guys of the family but she had a strong figure. It was as if she kept in shape after so long.  
  
Mary Winchester was a bit of a physical fitness junkie: all kale and yoga when Millie were younger.  
  
“You look great Mother,” A sigh came out of her mouth—strained—as if she did not want to be here. It was true.  
  
She were back at Lawrence Hall and back into the Winchester Family Hierarchy—‘what John Winchester says goes.’  
  
All the freedom she had gone. The friends she made—gone. The education she got—wasted.  
  
All because she had to become a trophy wife based on a familial feud.  
  
“MILLIE!!!” The doors slammed open and dressed in a three-piece suit with graying black hair and a scowl.  
  
His High-Ass himself.  
  
Her father entered.  
  
“Daughter, you greet your mother before you greet me. How rude of you?” John stood to his full height as an attempt to intimidate his wayward daughter.  
  
And so Millie Winchester stood tall as well.  
  
“I apologize Sir, It seems the Seven years that I was gone—I lost my manners.” She quipped—still glaring at his thundering dark eyes.  
  
  
“You have some cheek, girl. For pulling that shit years ago. Shaming the family name and causing us to become servants for the Novak who—by the way—has taunted us for all these years.” John rasped; reaching in to his pocket for an unlit cigar.  
  
“Sir, maybe you shouldn’t have given my hand when other women were around? Like Ellen or Kate…” Millie trailed off at the names of her father’s business partners and secret mistresses.  
  
“MILLIE!” Mary interjected, “Now, it is not the time for you to pick on those lovely women who are willing to do business with us.”  
  
“Business huh? Is that right Sir?” She taunted. Her father or as she liked to call him—Sperm Donor—had multiple affairs that were short and secret.  
  
Millie were eleven when she learned about Ellen and it did not take a guess who Adam, the junior sniper was the son of yet Daddy Dearest lied to Mother and said that it was his half brother who was the father of Adam.  
  
Sir did not have any half or full siblings but of course, her mother ate it up.  
  
Getting out of the family was the only option and the wedding provided the escape.  
  
So she took it.  
  
John released air from his nostrils and Mary then started to embrace him—with her arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
“Never-mind that Sweetheart,” He rasped before smirking, “We have three lovely guests here. I would love to get to know your friends—I mean Ex friends. After all, Castiel has gifted them to us.”  
  
“Whoa, leave them out of it.” Millie started on but stopped when John held his hand up.  
  
“You have no say in the matter, Millie. You are no longer a Winchester in a fortnight, you will be a Novak. And as for your friends, they are properties of your older brothers.”  
  
“B-But!”  
  
“Shut. Up.” John hissed, “I was not finished. Besides, Mary and I look forward to meeting our new daughter in-laws at dinner this evening.”  
  
Her shocked expression turned into horror. Daughter in-laws?  
  
No.  
  
“Yes Millie, because within a week, your brothers will wed your friends. It is a way for us to honor the Novaks after all the mess you made.”  
  
John smirked before grabbing onto Mary’s hand and leading her away from their shell-shocked daughter.  
  
No.  
  
This can’t be happening….

\-----  
  
Samantha sat on the bed in the room where they were placed while Sage was trying to open any door or window to get them out of here.  
  
"Hey, Sage?” Samantha started off causing her step-sister to pause and stare at her, “A house this big must have a library right?”  
  
“SHUT UP SAMMY!”  
  
A loud angry voice rose in the room with annoyance and tension at the fact that Samantha was accepting this as her fate was putting a damper on things.  
  
“Seriously this place is huge but besides that, don’t you think our friends and family will be looking for us right now?”  
  
Silence entered the room again as the other girl acknowledge Samantha’s words. They had families—who care for and love them.  
  
“Because Sage, I know for a fact that my Dad and Ma (Sage’s mother) would be worried if Sage and I do not answer our phones whenever they call us.”  
  
There was an obvious ‘Duh’ in Samantha’s tone as she sat still—Indian style on the bed and picking at her fingernails.  
  
A knock was then heard on the door.  
  
Samantha sat up when the door opened slowly and it was the taller brother slouched and standing there. His dark brown hair long until the end of his neck and eyes bright.  
  
“Hi there, I am Sam Winchester, Millie I mean Sandra’s older brother.” He greeted her with a warm smile and gentleness in his eyes while Sage scowled and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Sam Winchester stood there awkward because of the other girl’s reactions to his presence while his eyes went to the girl on the bed.  
  
She too was staring at him—but in a more expectant manner.  
  
“Oh yeah, I think Dean forgot to mention that dinner starts at 4 and I was wondering if you would like a tour more in-depth?”  
  
Silence remained as he glanced at the ground while Sage stayed in the bathroom to avoid him.  
  
“I guess.”  
  
He jumped a bit when he heard a soft reply.  
  
His eyes trailed back to the girl on the bed.    
  
She was not that attractive like the girls he had been with but she was gentle looking. Kind and tired eyes with big brown irises and widen shape. She had small lips that were thin and pink.  
  
Small dark spots littered her small and young face which blended well with her tan skin tone. Hair was dark black with hints of blue and longer than his.  
  
From the way she was sitting—a with a bit of slouch—she was small and fit.  
  
She was offering him a smile. A friendly smile though a bit fearful.  
  
“Is there a library here?” She asked in a curious tone—-though a bit reserved and excited at the prospect.  
  
This one was a bookworm. Sam nearly smiled to himself—a kindred spirit.  
  
“Yes…It’s really big and many collections. I could take you there—if you want?” He politely offered as he fully enters into the guest room.  
  
“Yes…Please, I’d really like that.” Her eyes widen with full excitement. Sam’s attention pulled back to her deep dark eyes. They were kind, tired, and warm—an odd combination that works well for her—he noted.  
  
“Great. It’s nice to meet you…” It was comfortable to be around her. Sam Winchester acknowledged that. She was different and from this conversation, he decided that she was good different.  
  
“Samantha, my name is Samantha.”  
  
  
  
A few minutes after Samantha had left…  
  


“Sammy!?” Sage asked with her hands on her waist as she re-entered the room.

  
Sage with furrowed eyebrows—looked around the bedroom.

A knock on the door was heard—"Come in,” Sage rolled her eyes as she acknowledged the person behind the door.  
  
The door slowly opened and  a nervous Millie Winchester stood.  
  
“Oh…It’s you.” Sage replied with a bored expression. She fiddled with her fingers nervously and with an awkward smile on her face.  
  
“I wanted to um check in on you guys…” She told her as Sage narrowed her eyes.   
  
“I wanted to um apologize for this.” Millie started off as Sage scoffed.  
  
“We don’t want your apologies at the moment, San-Millie, we just need space.” Sage explained. Millie let out a sigh as she nodded.  
  
“I-I um understand.” She sympathized before Sage interrupted,“NO, YOU DON’T!” A nasty glare set on her face.  
  
“Listen, this is too much of a shock for us. So no…you do not understand. You lied to us about who you are. Why? Was it because you did not trust us? Or what?” Sage questioned.  
  
Taken back a bit, Millie did not know how to respond to this. “I can’t explain…”  
  
A snort was heard from Sage, “Yeah, go figure.”  
  
“But you all are in trouble, my father wants—” Millie tried to explain the plan that her father had plotted.  
  
“We’re already in trouble… no thanks to you.” Sage interrupted. Turning her back.  
  
 "I-I…”  
  
“Please leave.” Sage muttered with a glare sent in her direction as she turned toward her.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
And with that Millie left.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
